L'Ange Gardien versus Peluche de Noël
by Troublant
Summary: C'est l'hiver, les blessures tentent de se refermer chez Stiles et leurs amis. Les affaires reprennent où un nouveau être surnaturel frappe à Beacon Hills. Alors que Stiles est submergé de rêves, de souvenirs tous plus perturbant les uns que les autres... Et cette voix du Nogitsune qui revient sans cesse lui dire "déjà usé"... sans comprendre alors qu'il tient une peluche.


**Note d'auteure: **Me voici pour un **OS de Noël** en retard, dans le cadre du **Secret Santa 2017 du FOF** , mais j'espère que cela plaira quand même à la destinatrice. Voilà, c'est pour toi **Machaon's Apprentice** , j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût. En tout cas, j'ai juste galéré à l'écrire et j'en suis pas totalement satisfaites... Mais j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même. Je n'aurais en tout cas jamais eu cette idée sans toi alors je te remercie parce que je me suis quand même éclatée à l'écrire malgré les difficultés que j'ai eu. Cet OS est plus sur Teen Wolf que sur Harry Potter. Mais enfin, tu verras :)

Et j'espère aux autres aussi, que cela vous plaira :)

Pour le genre je l'ai classé en Angst/Humour. Mais l'humour ne domine pas vraiment... Alors que j'ai vu que cela te plaisais l'humour mais là x)

Sinon, avant de lire, il y a même pas vraiment besoin de connaître parfaitement l'univers d' **Harry Potter**. Par contre pour **Teen Wolf** , il faut avoir regardé **jusqu'à la saison 3B.**

Bonne lecture et je m'excuse, j'ai surement dû laissé des fautes...

* * *

Un brouillard.

Des voix diffuses. Mais de plus en plus bruyantes. Des murmures et un mal de crâne lancinant. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, où tout était flou et qu'il se retourna vers la source, son corps entier se crispa. Ils bougeaient tous. Effrayant. Ils le regardaient. Ils le montraient du doigt. Et ces chuchotements. Nombreux.

Insupportable

"...noir...ténèbre...âme...magie...impossible...adul.."

Jusqu'à que son regard se tourna vers une voix familière et qu'il tomba nez à nez, face à deux orbes noires.

Où il plongea encore et encore.

Sans fin.

-Bien le fils de ta mère, aussi catastrophe qu'elle, constata une voix, un brin sarcastique.

Il fronça les sourcils, peinant à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, une lumière l'aveuglant. Mais à qui appartenait cette voix désagréable?

-Tu as vraiment été bien élevé, retentit une nouvelle fois la voix.

Un ton qu'il sentait bien ironique... Et qui le mit en colère. De quel droit, un inconnu se permettait de critiquer ses parents...

-En me manquant de respect, mais je vois que vous ne devez pas grand chose dans votre cerveau pour le comprendre, poursuivit l'inconnu.

Bordel. Quel était ce rêve pour qu'un tel personnage s'incruste... Il voulait qu'on lui rende son rêve si agréable.

Rêve?

 _Des larmes perlèrent sur des petites joues. Une main se tendant, encore et encore... n'attrapant plus que le vide._

 _Un sourire qui s'agrandit. Et des yeux effrayant, si vide, rien... Comme un masque horrifique._

 _De sa mère._

-Stilinski..

 _Des mains qui se tendaient, des mains décharnées... et lui reculait, toujours..._

 _Parce qu'elles lui faisaient peur._

 _Peur de devenir comme elle._

 _A cause de ça._

 _Mais ça n'existe pas. Ça n'existe pas. Il cria. Ses ongles se plantant dans ses cuisses, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément._

-Calmez-vous, respirez, vous allez inspirez et expirez.

Où? Où... était-il?

Il suffoquait.

Seul.

 _Il était plus là. Parti. Triste. Occupé._

-Concentrez-vous sur ma voix! tonna une nouvelle fois la voix.

Assez puissante pour que son attention se focalisa dessus. Sa gorge était douloureuse. De l'air. Il n'arrivait pas à...à... Sa main effleura son cou dans un geste désespéré.

-Inspirez.

Il obéissait à la voix car elle était familière. Voix de son enfance.

Agaçante.

Alors qu'il rêvait aussi. Oui. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix dans un rêve. Un rêve de son enfance quand il pleurait sur son lit. Seul. Sa peluche qu'il serrait entre ses bras comme seule consolation et aussi sur son mur...

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait aussi?

Une douleur le saisit au crâne. Il expira, essayant en vain de se calmer.

Des tableaux. Oui. Il y avaient eu ces tableaux.

 _Effrayant. Ils le suivaient du regard. Et discutaient._

-Enfouissez tout ça, si vous n'êtes pas capable d'y faire face, assénait d'un ton dur l'inconnu.

Une voix qui l'énervait tellement. Il respira calmement. Il ne paniquait pas. Il avait tort. Il n'avait pas peur.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez peur, lui fit-il remarquer légèrement amusé.

Il...il. Il serra ses poings. Il imaginait très bien son sourcil se levait et cela l'agaçait tellement.

 _Attend_ , pensa Stiles, soudain horrifié. Il ne parlait pas. Il pensait juste. Alors... il lisait dans sa tête? Son cœur eut un sursaut alors qu'il essayait de rouvrir les yeux, malgré que la lumière lui brulait la rétine.

Une silhouette flou était penché vers lui.

-Mais n'ouvrez pas les yeux! Vous voulez devenir aveugle? Vos petits souvenirs et pensées ne m'intéressent pas alors ne croyez pas que cela me fait plaisirs d'être dans votre tête, bien désordonnée.

Il avait envie de hurler. Alors pourquoi restait-il dans sa tête? Hypocrite.

Une main se serra durement sur son épaule.

-Bien, je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris votre situation mais comme je suis clément, je vais vous répéter encore une fois. Ne me manquez pas de respect, Stilinski, surtout quand vous m'appelez.

Appeler? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait?

-Tu ne sais pas?... Magnifique, dit-il avec sarcasme, il ne se souvient pas...

 _Souvenirs de quoi?_ se demanda Stiles. Il voulut se souvenir lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. Et avec elle, la réponse de cet inconnu disparut dans le Néant alors que le monde se distordait sous lui, l'engloutissant.

Les sons.

La lumière.

Plus que les ténèbres denses.

Il haleta.

Où... Où était-il?

Une douleur lui vrilla le crâne comme connecté à la douleur de son torse qui lui coupait le souffle. Il étouffait, perdu, dans les ténèbres.

Mais pourtant... Des étranges flash... Tourmentaient son esprit. De choses dérangeantes. Jusqu'alors enfoui.

 **OoOoO**

Le silence.

Stiles était recroquevillé sur son lit. Un enfant aux yeux vitreux. Dont ses yeux vides ne se posant sur rien. Aucune lueur ne s'y percevait.

D'habitude si volubile dont son père n'arrivait pas à faire taire son habituel babillage, le petit garçon était maintenant anormalement silencieux.

Immobile.

On entendait pas une fois sa voix. Depuis des minutes. Des heures. Des jours. Des semaines.

Et bientôt des mois.

Des mois que son rire n'avait retentit.

Que ses mots ne s'étaient formés.

Muet.

Comme son père.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, en détresse.

Il entendait ses pleurs, dans le noir de sa chambre.

A travers la fine cloison de son mur.

Son père croyait qu'il ne savait pas.

Mais il avait tout entendu.

Son père n'avait jamais pleuré.

Peut-être comme ça qu'il avait su que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Que c'était vrai.

Qu'elle ne reviendrait plus.

Qu'il ne sentira plus jamais sa main sur son visage, son odeur si douce et piquante à la fois. Qu'il ne pourrait plus sentir sa chaleur, ses bras autour de lui... Qu'il ne pourrait plus entendre sa voix. Sa voix lui dire...dire...qu'elle serait toujours là.

C'était faux.

Elle n'était plus là.

Il serra son pendentif dans ses mains. Collier qu'il n'avait eu conscience de tenir. Ses pupilles se baissèrent vers le bijoux qu'il tenait entre ses petits doigts. Qu'il ouvrit. Dévoilant une photo.

Sa mère.

Encore souriante. Encore en bonne santé. Encore... encore...

 _écoutes mon chéri, mon chéri._

Une chanson toute douce.

Elle lui murmurait en caressant son front, allongé sur ses genoux, que c'était une vielle comptine de là où elle venait.

De là où elle venait. Comme si elle était d'un autre monde.

Surement.

Sa mère avait toujours été une grande rêveuse, aimant par dessus tout les animaux.

Et peindre.

Partout.

Les murs étaient remplis de ces peintures. Du haut jusqu'en bas. Et si c'était possible elle aurait fait par terre.

Des dizaines de peintures.

Des centaines.

Toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. C'était sa passion. Une passion où il ne pouvait entrer. Elle ne l'entendait plus lorsqu'elle peignait. Elle était comme dans un autre monde. Mais il aimait l'observer et parlait alors qu'elle dessinait. Elle ne l'écoutait sans doute pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Cela n'arrêtait pas ses mots qui se déversait hors de lui.

Comme un torrent lorsqu'il était stressé.

Et il l'était de plus en plus, aujourd'hui.

Maintenant.

Son regard se perdit vers son mur.

Son mur remplit de toiles.

Pas d'araignées.

Mais de dessin.

Tous de sa mère.

Tableaux qui représentaient des scènes presque mystique.

Des êtres mi-animaux.

Des êtres... il ne savait même pas comment les nommer.

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Ou plutôt une fois si. Et elle avait regardé ses peintures d'un air triste, lointain. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait dans ces moments-là. Comme une frontière qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir.

Qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus dépasser.

Les cris.

La colère.

La confusion s'inscrivant sur les traits de sa mère.

Sa folie alors qu'elle ne voulait plus l'approcher.

Le toucher.

L'oubli.

Alors qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

 _Tu n'es pas mon fils._

Des mots lointains jaillirent dans son esprit. Mots qu'il avait enfoui profondément en lui.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. De toute manière, il ne savait même plus à quoi il pensait quelques secondes auparavant.

Pour toujours.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien.

Vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux. Comme pour effacer les dernières réminiscences. Comme pour les enfouir à jamais à double tour dont il perdrait la clé.

Pour ne plus jamais ouvrir cette porte.

Et il ne regardait ainsi plus ces tableaux qui jonchait le grenier.

Ces tableaux dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Car c'était son univers à elle.

Un univers dont il n'était pas invité.

Dont il n'avait jamais été invité.

Univers qui avait accaparé sa mère jusqu'au bout.

De trop.

Il ne l'aimait pas, cet univers.

Il bougea légèrement, remontant la couverture au dessus sa tête comme pour éteindre toute lumière. Toute éclat qui perçait à travers les volets. Il était fatigué. Il voulait juste s'endormir. Ne plus être tourmenté par ses pensées qui l'emmenait dans un endroit trop sombre. Avec elle. Alors que ce n'était plus elle. Il frissonna, s'emmitoufla encore plus dans la couverture, essayant vainement de dormir. Mais...

Rien.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Tout tournoyaient en lui.

Flash indésirables.

 _Son d'une mélodie étrange._

 _Différente._

 _Elle._

 _Sa voix alors qu'elle le berçait tendrement pour qu'il s'endorme._

Le vidant littéralement de toute énergie.

Il se sentait juste vide.

Ni triste.

Ni en colère.

Ni... rien.

En ce jours de fête, dont il percevait la musique qui troublait ses pensées. Trouble qu'il souhaitait ardemment pour ne plus ressentir la douleur aiguisée de ses souvenirs. De ses crocs alors que ses mâchoires se refermait sur lui. En ne lui laissant aucune chance. Sans répit.

Il serra ses poings.

Rien n'existait. Elle avait tort sa mère avec ses balivernes. Tout n'était que mensonge. Illusion pour rassurer.

Alors que non...

Rien n'avait aidé sa mère alors qu'elle tremblait... Qu'elle criait de douleur. Inlassablement chaque nuit. Jusqu'à le silence. Silence qui n'avait plus quitté.

En ce jour de fête, de Noël et de froid glacial, lui était au chaud avec le silence. Pesant.

Alors qu'il ressentait pourtant un froid glacial envahir ces membres.

Son sang.

La glace recouvrait petit à petit son maigre corps.

Jusqu'à atteindre inéluctablement,

Son cœur.

 **OoOoO**

-Stiles...

Il gémit.

-Stiles!

Il sursauta. Le monde éclatant la bulle dans laquelle il était. L'afflux de bruits, de couleurs, d'odeurs et de touchers lui revint en force. L'étourdissant comme s'il les avait perdu pendant un instant.

Il devait rêver.

Vraiment.

Sinon comment expliquer que son coach était en train de le fusiller du regard.

Alors qu'il croyait être en repos.

Un repos forcé. Avec leurs disparitions. A cause de... De cette chose qui était en lui.

Il aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler de cette fin de journée lugubre. De ces silences. De ces regards vides. A penser à _eux._ A leur disparition. De comprendre qu'ils ne reviendront plus. Plus jamais.

Par...

Il serra ses poings. Non. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-Stilinski, arrête de bailler aux corneilles! Il fallait dormir au lieu de faire mu-muse la nuit,... beugla son coach, moqueur.

Des ricanements se firent entendre. Impossible de louper le sous-entendu que son coach y avait glissé. D'ordinaire, il se serait indigné, aurait argumenté mais là... Il ressentit juste un mal de crâne lancinant. Juste une impression de malaise qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Il se sentait oppressé.

Il posa sa main sur son visage, en sueur. Alors que pourtant le froid glacial s'insinuait douloureusement dans ses doigts. Glacés.

 _Oh bordel, quelle était cet enfer?_ songea-t-il intérieurement.

-Si tu continue, je vais vraiment te faire connaître l'enfer tous les matins avec une retenue, dehors, si tu ne te bouges pas plus vite le popotin! hurla t-il presque.

Pas si intérieurement...

-Déjà que vous arrivez en retard et stop, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pu vous levez ce matin, surement trop occupé _solitairement._

Des ricanements éclatèrent derrière lui, le rendant, nerveux.

Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, désorienté. Il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais il n'était absolument pas _suicidaire._ Quoiqu'en pense Scott ou son père. Pas du tout. Il tenait à sa vie. Alors oubliant cette sensation de malaise qui lui tordait le ventre, il se mit à débiter à toute allure:

-Écoutez Coach, ce matin, j'ai mis mon réveil mais genre vraiment et je ne comprends pas! Il n'a pas sonné...sans oublier la voiture en panne d'essence donc...je ne peux pas être en enfer, non pas que votre cours, c'est l'enfer mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même...

Voyant son coach ouvrir sa bouche, le sifflet près de sa bouche, il ajouta rapidement:

-Mais... Comprenez-moi, je ne peux être en enfer, Satan et moi, on est pas très copain. Pas du tout même. C'est comme chien et chat. Bien qu'à un moment on a été assez proche c'est vrai mais ce n'est plus le cas. Alors vous comprenez, on a pas pu reparler depuis notre séparation. Je préfère ne pas rouvrir de vielle blessu...

-STILINSKI! METS TOI EN PISTE TOUT DE SUITE SINON TU VAS VITE COMPRENDRE QUE SATAN SERA LE CADET DE TES SOUCIS!

-Oui, oui, s'empressa d'acquiescer Stiles en se mettant sur la piste.

Oups... Il avait un peu trop poussé le coach. Il valait mieux obéir peu importe combien son amour pour le sport le matin avoisinait les zéro comme ce qu'affichait surement la température extérieure...

Alors il se mit à courir. Du moins, il le croyait jusqu'à se rendre compte que le chemin avait disparu. Que lorsqu'il se retourna, son coach n'était plus là. Où tout était devenu sombre autour de lui. Il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il ressentait juste une sensation oppressante, lancinante, celle d'être d'être suivi. Du regard.

Alors il courrait. Encore plus loin. Pour fuir tous ces murmures incessants. Cette voix _déjà usé,_ la voix de sa folie. Celle du Nogitsune. Et aussi, ces murmures de son enfance. De ses rêves.

Et de cette silhouette lointaine qu'il essayait désespérément d'atteindre. Vainement. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans ces toiles qu'elle peignait, dans les mots qu'elle contait. Un autre monde.

Il fonçait droit devant lui où il voyait les contours d'une silhouette au loin dont il n'avait pas envie de se rapprocher. Il eut une respiration irrégulière. _Et si... c'était Satan?_ Un reniflement un brin méprisant se fit entendre alors qu'une voix pleine de mordant résonna dans le silence jusque là de plomb:

\- Quelle imagination débordante tu as, même si ce serait bien que tu l'utilises pour quelque chose de plus utile, je ne suis certainement pas cette vulgaire création moldue pour effrayer les vivants afin qu'ils restent bien sage pour ne pas aller en enfer à leur mort.

Il avait l'impression de le connaître.

-Parfait! Si tu te rappelle de moi, je ne perdrais pas de temps à te demander à ce que tu règles ce problème.

Qu'est ce que... De quoi parlait cet homme... Il ne comprenait rien. Et pourtant... Cette voix bien familière, il l'avait déjà entendu. Dans un rêve. Alors que des souvenirs enfouis lui revenaient.

Il s'immobilisa, l'angoisse le prenant aux tripes. Rêvait-il encore? Ces doigts... Où étaient ces doigts? ils devaient les compter. Là il serait sûr. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter inutilement. Mais... sûr de quoi?

Soudain, il remarqua le silence anormal. Où était-ce maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte? Qu'il ne voyait plus rien? Où était cet homme? Il paniqua.

Il devait... Que devait-il? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Sa main frénétiquement, dans un geste incontrôlable essaya de serrer son cœur, du moins l'endroit où il devait se trouver. Mais il ne toucha que le vide.

Vide.

Rien.

Il baissa les yeux.

Il se figea.

Horrifié, il vit un trou.

Abyssal.

A la place où devait se trouver son cœur.

Il ouvrit la bouche et...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué et en sueur. Le t-shirt lui collant à la peau alors qu'il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui.

Sombre.

Tout.

Il suffoquait.

-Stil...

On lui disait quelque chose. Mais il n'entendait rien, les sons étaient comme assourdis autour de lui, seul le battement sourd de son cœur parvenait à ses oreilles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'empoigne, fermement.

Et tout lui revint alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, une goulée d'air s'engouffrant en lui.

La lumière.

Les odeurs.

Le toucher de ses draps.

Les sons.

Une voix.

-Stiles!

Perdu, il jeta un œil, sa respiration saccadée, vers son ami, Scott qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Inquiet.

Il ne supportait pas de revoir cette expression sur son visage. Cette pitié qu'il avait vu aussi alors qu'il était possédé. Oh non. Alors il s'empressa de le rassurer, nerveusement, ses mains serrant et desserrant ses draps, dans un geste incontrôlable:

-Oh... je t'ai réveillé? Ahah, j'ai dû faire un cauchemars et pas que c'est gênant mais si tu pouvais éviter de me serrer dans tes bras, je suis... comment dire poisseux de sueur..

Il avait ri, nerveux avant de continuer, voyant que Scott ne réagissait pas:

-Enfin, je ne savais pas que t'aimais la sueur, je ne juge pas hein. Chacun ses goûts. Même si j'ai dû mal à voir qui pourrait se avoir envie de respirer cette odeur si particulière qui se dégage après le cross. Ce parfum de transpiration et de fragrance terreuse... Mais peut-être qu'en loup avec ton odorat plus développé, ces odeurs te sont plus agréables! Oh mon dieu, je comprends pourquoi tu as continué autant le cross, avoue que t'aimes ça la sueur et...

-Attend, attend... Stiles! s'exclama Scott en fourrant un coup dans les côtes arrachant une grimace à Stiles.

Ne jamais sous-estimer la force de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as pu venir à cette conclusion, mais retire-ça tout de suite de ton esprit, s'exaspéra t-il, on va être en retard en cours et Allison nous atte-

-Quoi? demanda Stiles d'une voix sourde, son mince sourire s'effaçant.

-Oui on a cours, tu sais les choses que tu saurais plus si tu évitais de veiller autant...

Il n'entendis plus rien, figé. Pourquoi... Il lui parlait d' _elle._ Était-ce... Non. Il n'avait surement pas fait son deuil. Scott n'essayait pas de lui envoyer un mes-

-...ta faute.

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Scott:

-Tu viens de dire quoi?

Il avait parlé d'une voix sourde, neutre alors que pourtant, en lui...

Tout bouillonnait.

De tristesse.

De culpabilité. Dévorante. Il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir en voir les griffes s'emparer de son cœur. Jusqu'à le faire saigner.

-Je disais juste que l'on devait y aller mais dis tu te sens bien? T'as l'air pâle...

Scott le sonda du regard. Il ne sût pas ce qu'il trouva mais il enchaîna en le regardant d'un œil inquiet:

-Tu es encore malade? Tu t'es évanoui hier au sport devant le coach qui t'avait hurlé dessus, tu n'imagines même pas la frayeur que tu nous as faites...Alors dis-moi si cela ne va pas mieux, d'accords Stiles?

Ce dernier détourna son regard.

Il étouffait.

Il voyait sa faute s'inscrire partout. Et maintenant il devenait incapable de distinguer la réalité du rêve. Alors il s'était évanoui devant le coach... Il s'en souvenait même pas. Il se rappelait de ce vertige qui l'avait saisit mais pas d'un évanouissement. Il avait eu le sentiment que son rêve était bien réel. Un rêve dont il n'arrivait même plus à en distinguer les contours même si peut-être qu'il n'essayait pas vraiment de se le remémorer. Alors que ceux-ci le tourmentaient, chaque nuit. Au point de ne plus savoir où il était. De ne plus discerner le vrai du faux.

Fou. Il devenait fou. Ses mains tremblèrent.

 _Comme ta mère,_ lui susurra une voix.

Il mordit sa lèvre violemment, son air s'assombrissant. Jamais. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle ne l'était pas. Il baissa son regard. Sur ses mains qui s'étaient serrées pitoyablement sur ses genoux alors qu'il se redressait en position assise. Peu importe ce qu'avait dit son médecin, sa mère... Elle...

-Stiles?

Une main sur son épaule. Un sursaut. Encore. Des yeux brun brillant de... Il claqua sa mâchoire. Non.

-Rien...je..j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai pas fait mes devoirs et tu sais comment réagiront les profs et... je n'imagine même pas la réaction du prof _._ Non mais il va encore me coller et...

Il se tut. Il avait encore parlé à toute vitesse, trahissant son angoisse. Et son meilleur ami n'était pas dupe. Bon sang.

-Scott, je te rejoins mais là je dois m'habiller et je tiens à mon intimité, je sais que tu me trouves beau gosse mais...

-Stop Stiles, non pas du tout, lui rétorqua Scott en levant les yeux aux ciels, surtout que tu es plein de sueur...

-Wouah, j'avais raison mon pote, cela t'a vraiment marqué la sueur!

-...

Le regard éloquent de Scott fit taire l'éternel babillage de Stiles. Effectivement... Il ferait mieux de fermer son caquet.

-Bien mon pote, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je vais m'habiller donc, va rejoindre...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Ce n'était pas parce que Scott entrait dans une certaine phase de non acceptation qu'il devait l'encourager. Mais avait-il seulement la force de lui faire entendre raison?

-Ok, ne traîne pas trop, Kira attend.

-Att... Kira?!

-Oui, cela doit faire trois fois que je te répète ça, répondit Scott, un brin exaspéré, en quittant la pièce.

Il avait dû mal entendre. C'était ça.

Il rit et qu'importe s'il avait l'air fou. Parce qu'au fond, il l'était peut-être. Mais non, tout était terminé.

Tout.

Mort.

Vide.

Pourtant...

 _Tu sais que tu n'étais qu'une âme en sursis?_

Il se tendit. Encore cette voix. Elle le tourmenterait toujours.

Mais ce n'était que son imagination.

Il était parti, le Nogitsune. Parti.

Laissant juste un vide abyssal en lui.

Parce qu'au fond même s'il ne se l'avouait pas... Il le remplissait. Tellement facile de se laisser porter. De tout oublier.

 _Elle._

Il serra ses poings.

Absurde.

Il secoua la tête et se leva, enfilant un haut et un jean, il jeta ses habits sales dans le panier à linge.

Peut-être qu'il devrait se débarbouiller pour bien se réveiller et voir sa tête. Mais... Une angoisse sourde tordait ses entrailles.

Ce reflet. Dans le miroir.

Il le regardait.

Il le jugeait.

Il ne pouvait pas le contempler. Trop peur d'examiner la vérité qui s'y dessinait. Qu'il perdait l'esprit? Qu'il avait des rêves au point de s'entortiller dans son lit et de ne plus s'en souvenirs, peu importe à quel point, il essayait de se le remémorer. A moins qu'il ne le voulait pas. Qu'il avait trop peur. Comme avant. Comme avec le Nogitsune. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus l'excuse du Nogitsune. Mais il l'était déjà faible. C'était bien pour cela qu'il n'avait pu lutter contre lui.

Il le savait très bien. Bordel. Pas besoin. Non.

Idioties.

Il se montait la tête. Il se faisait pitié lui-même à agir comme un gamin. A gémir durant son sommeil pitoyablement alors que... Tous étaient touchés. Et que lui-même en était responsable.

Son poings se fracassa contre son reflet.

Miroir qui se cassa en de milliard de brisures fines qui s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main, le reste s'éparpillant en un tintement aiguë.

Un mouvement l'attira du coin de l'œil.

Un morceau de verre.

Un reflet.

Le sien.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il s'approcha pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'il n'avait pu qu'entre-percevoir.

Lui.

Enfant, les cheveux ébouriffés. Le regard terne alors qu'il ne portait qu'un habit d'enterrement. Sa vision se troubla à mesure que l'angoisse se rependait dans ses veines. Revoir cette époque honni. Il ferma ses yeux. Non. Juste un mirage. Rien.

Mais les battements sourds de son cœur ne empêchèrent pas, malgré la terreur qui s'installait en lui, de visualiser une ombre noir s'y cristallisant tout autour de lui. De son soi enfant.

Enfant qui ouvrit les yeux.

Deux gouffres de ténèbres.

Il hurla.

 **oOoOo**

La douleur le prit à la gorge.

Il se sentait dépossédé de tout.

De force.

Qu'il se laissa guider vers le Néant.

Beaucoup plus simple.

Tellement facile...

 **oOoOoO**

-Stiles!

Une main sur son épaule le réveilla. Il papillonna des yeux. C'était Scott qui l'avait interpellé, à côté de lui, l'observant, un air un peu alarmé sur son visage. C'était alors qu'il s'aperçut être en classe.

Il s'était endormi en plein milieu du cours...

-Ah... il faut croire que je suis fatigué, tu sais les jeux et tout, nuit blanche, je ne pouvais que m'endormir dans un cours aussi soporifique que les math, chuchota Stiles.

Il s'était attendu à un sourire de Scott mais tout ce qu'il put voir était son expression assombri.

-Mais Stiles... tu ne t'es pas endormi... tu es sûr que ça va?

Son sourire se crispa. Ses mains devinrent moites à mesure qu'il les serrait. Fou...

 _Comme ta mère,_ lui susurra une voix dans l'oreille. La même voix que celle du Nogitsune. Toujours. Parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter ses doigts dans un geste frénétique pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Comme en cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas alors que... Scott était là et l'analysait. Il avait d'autres soucis à se faire. Ils étaient tous en deuils. Alors qu'il avait l'infime sensation que son corps lui était étranger. Qu'il était toujours possédé. _Normal_ , d'après Deaton. Mais bordel. Cela ne le rassurait pas.

Et ne l'empêchait pas de regarder derrière son épaule chaque fois que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Cette voix écœurante et doucereuse... Cette voix qui avait détruit tant de monde... Comme lui-même.

Parce qu'il était faible.

Ses mains oscillèrent, d'une manière presque incontrôlable. Non. Pas ça. Pas maintenant. Pas en pleine classe. Son cœur battit plus vite. Pas au côté d'un loup garou à l'ouïe sur-développé. Il ne pouvait être en pleine crise d'angoisse.

Il s'enjoignit au calme. Il compta dans sa tête, lentement. Mais c'était un cercle vicieux, plus il cherchait à dompter ses nerfs, plus il était pris d'une peur panique.

Mais enfin. Il reprit une respiration correcte. Il enleva ses mains de ses genoux. Il grimaça, ses muscles de mains étaient tous contractées.

C'était tellement pathétique.

Mais heureusement; Scott n'avait pas l'air de s'apercevoir qu'il avait failli partir en plein délire. Pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi en voyant les cernes s'étaler sous les yeux de son ami. Une pointe de culpabilité l'emprisonna. _Tout le monde était touché. Tout le monde._

C'était pourquoi, il fit taire toutes ses angoisses, ses peurs, et sa tristesse au fond de lui.

Et qu'il afficha un sourire de façade. Mais comme tous. Cette pensée le traversa en observant les visages des autres, autour de lui, alors qu'ils étaient attablés à une table dans la cantine. Des visages exténués, fatigués. Même Lydia qui était toujours rayonnante semblait moins maquillé. Ou plutôt son maquillage ne parvenait pas à camoufler sa tristesse.

-Il y a eu un incident au terrain de sport du Coach, lâcha soudainement Kira.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Pour que Kira le dise, il y avait un rapport obligé avec le surnaturel. Stiles soupira. C'était reprendre la routine. Mais... parfois, il se sentait las. Mais il pouvait voir que c'était différent. Lydia se jetait sur les études, Scott lui pratiquait du sport, encore plus, s'épuisant physiquement pour qu'il ne fasses plus que dormir. Il s'en doutait, pas seulement pour la sueur qui collait à la peau de Scott mais aussi sa musculature qui s'était encore plus développé.

Et... d'autres étaient partis. Comme le père d'Allison et Isaac. Ils étaient partis ensemble et pas seulement pour une chasse mais surtout, pour fuir. Fuir tous ces souvenirs qui prenaient à la gorge. Tellement que cela en devenait irrespirable. C'était ce qui lui arrivait, lui, au détour d'un couloir... Mais surtout chez lui. Des images lointaines lui revenait par vague. Des cicatrices. Les siennes. Cachées et qui auraient dû le rester. Mais le Nogitusne avait fait sauter une digue en lui. Il l'avait senti. Comme si tout s'effondrait. Et que chaque mouvement, geste, événement pouvait lui rappeler quelque chose. Brutalement. Et voilà à quoi il en était réduit. A paniquer dans son coin, à se réveiller en sueur dans son lit, à frissonner, à trembler dans sa propre maison. C'était ridicule. Il serra ses poings dans un geste nerveux. Il devait se recentrer sur la conversation. Une affaire surnaturel, c'était bien dans ses cordes.

-... non aucune victime, seulement des dégâts matériels, précisa Kira.

Et il pouvait constater que la normalité, le surnaturel était une partie intégrante d'eux-mêmes.

-Que des dégâts matériels, c'est-à-dire? demanda Scott

-Disons... qu'il y aura plus de sport pendant un certain temps, développa Lydia, en riant à moitié.

Les yeux pétillants, elle s'avança sur sa chaise et avec un sourire en coin, dit:

-Je le sais car j'ai vu la scène.

-Tant mieux qu'il n'y ait plus de sport, c'est pas comme si cela allair nous manquer, fit remarquer distraitement Stiles.

-Ouais, Scott lui fit les gros yeux, dit surtout, que tu veux pas te faire engueuler par le coach à cause de la dernière fois.

S'il était un gamin, il lui aurait tiré la langue mais puisqu'il n'en était pas un, il se contenta d'ignorer dignement la remarque. Et il oublia de songer qu'il ne se souvenait que peu de ce moment. Oui... il pouvait être très bon à ce petit jeu. De ne pas voir que les ombres sinueuses embrumaient son esprit. Que quelque chose clochait. Que des morceaux manquaient. Des souvenirs s'évanouissaient. Des absences surgissaient de plus en plus. Mais il ne pouvait y penser. A ces imbécilités qui chaque soir le laissait pantelant. Qui chaque jour, le faisait perdre les pédales.

Il ne voulait pas voir...

Qu'il délirait.

Que son âme était marqué par la folie.

Que peut-être il était malade comme sa mère. Et seule l'expertise de Deaton le rassurait. Cette pièce blanche qui avait révélé la présence du Nogistune et non pas une maladie. Comme l'avait craint son père.

Comme il l'avait craint lui-même. Plus que la peur, il en avait perdu le sommeil. Cette peur de finir enfermé. De ne plus pouvoir distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

Et un jour alors qu'il avait fait part de ses doutes et Deaton ne lui avait dit que ce n'étaient que des séquelles.

Des séquelles d'un traumatisme.

Il eut un sourire amer. Le Nogitsune avait beau ne plus être présent, il avait la sensation palpable qu'il était là. Tout près. Dans l'atmosphère pesante. Dans les moindres ombres que le soleil n'illuminait pas.

Le Nogistune n'avait fait que lui révéler tous ces tourments. Cette faiblesse qui...

Il ferma les yeux.

Il divaguait encore.

En songeant à des choses inutiles.

Qui n'avait lieu d'être.

Mais peut-être que c'était ce retour à la normale qui lui faisait peur. Pouvait-il encore redevenir celui qu'il était? Pouvoir affronter, ne plus être faible...

 _Ne plus être un poids..._

Cela faisait mal, en fait. Mais c'était la vérité. A demi-mot, on lui avait fait prendre conscience. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte pour certains. Que ce soient les jumeaux qui s'étonnait de voir un être humain dans la meute. Il était le dysfonctionnement de cette équipe. Il était tellement heureux de sa place au sein de l'équipe qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi... Que ce n'était pas juste. Pas sa place.

Même Derek... cet homme qu'il avait finit par estimer où auparavant, il n'était que méfiance face aux sombres rumeurs qui lui collait à la peau et de voir son ami s'y approchant... Il ne pouvait que freiner Scott.

Ironique quand on y pensait que c'était lui, Stiles, qui cocotait les plans les plus fous, selon _eux_.

Maintenant... ils avaient tous changés. Derek avait disparu. Du moins il ne répondait plus aux appels. Tellement de personnes qu'ils avaient connu n'étaient plus là. Mais cela avait été différent cette fois... Tous failli disparaître. Séparés.

Le surnaturel les avait définitivement transformés aussi physiquement que mentalement. Le Nemeton n'avait été que le début...ou peut-être même avant.

Mais le Nogitsune...

Il avait peur de découvrir les traces qu'il avait laissé. Les traces qui étaient déjà présentes en lui.

Peur de replonger dans le surnaturel.

Peur d'y sombrer.

 _Tu étais déjà sali quand je t'ai pris._

Une réminiscence d'un de ses derniers rêves. Du Nogitsune. Des mots qui étaient tombés comme un couperet en lui. Des échos troublant qui y émergeait.

-... qu'une ombre...ténèbres...

Il se figea. Et se tourna brusquement vers ses amis:

-Quoi? Les ténèbres?

En regardant la tête de ses amis à son intervention, il s'empressa de rectifier:

-Je veux dire comment cela des ombres?

-Des ténèbres. C'est ce que les témoins disent avoir vu. Avant que tout ne soit détruit. Et cela fait la troisième fois que cela touche la ville en l'espace de quelques semaines. Que des dégâts matériels oui... mais des humains se sont retrouvés blessés indirectement et surtout... on n'est pas sûr qu'un jour, il n'y aura pas des morts... répondit Kira d'un air sombre.

-Des ténèbres, rien que ça, on a fait face à bien pire, ria nerveusement Stiles.

Il se crispa. Il n'avait pas dit ça...Au vu des regards que lui lancèrent ses amis... Si. Sa phrase était de mauvais goût. Il aurait dit ça avant, il y aurait eu des rires mais là... Tout était trop frais dans leur esprit. La douleur vivace. Le deuil. Parce que oui, ils étaient en deuil. En silence. Car il n'y avait rien à dire.

Et lui comme un abruti... Mais tout. En ce moment, tout ne tournait pas rond. Il ne parlait que peu et lorsqu'il parlait soit c'était pour parler beaucoup, trop, signe de son angoisse et il essayait de la refréner, cette manie. Parce qu'on le connaissait et on pouvait se douter de pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Alors ses lèvres se gorgeaient de rouge, de goût de fer, à force de les mordre violemment, comme pour se punir. Se taire.

C'était ce qu'il fit, là aussi. Il n'avait pas envie de s'enfoncer encore plus.

-Ouais ta raison, ce ne sont pas de vulgaires ténèbres qui vont nous faire flancher, s'exclama Scott en donnant un grand coup dans le dos de Stiles.

Un coup pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il souriait... Il le connaissait trop. C'était après tout, son meilleur ami.

Peut-être que cela prendrait du temps pour qu'ils agissent naturellement, pour que la douleur en soit moins vivace.

Et en attendant, ils pouvaient tous essayer de feindre. Et plus tard, leurs effort pourront peut-être devenir enfin réel...

-Bien, alors il faut préparer un plan d'action, les attaques se déroulent plus la nuit non? Donc on a plus qu'à s'en assurer. S'il s'agit bien d'attaque de nature surnaturelle même si je ne doute pas Kira que si ta mère l'a senti aussi, cela en est... Mais il faut en avoir le cœur net, on le sait tous que cette ville attire le surnaturel, comme le miel les ours, mais nous on est là pour le contrôler. Donc ces endroits ont tous un point commun, je remarque que ce sont des places publiques, pas privé. Mais cela ne suffirait pas de se poster à chaque endroit public, je veux dire faudrait des centaines... Ah moins qu'on se clone tous et encore en combien d'exemplaire...

-Stiles!

Un rappel à l'ordre. Il y avait de l'espoir, il fallait y croire.

 **oOoOo**

Un souffle. Puissant. Glaciale.

Il releva la tête. Une lumière perça l'ombre dans laquelle il baignait. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'aveuglant. Ce chatoiement chaud, caressait sa peau.

A l'inverse, de la froideur du vent qui mordait son visage, peignant son visage d'une blancheur pure, telle l'image d'une petite fille. Une si belle petite fille. Oui, une fillette aux cheveux blond presque immaculé, si blanc qu'elle se confondait avec le paysage enneigé. Peut-être était-ce celle qui courrait devant lui, dans sa belle petite robe, ses cheveux blonds ondulés voletant dans le vent. Celle qui courrait devant lui, traversant la clairière, et se dirigeant vers les arbres qui de leurs branches offraient des ombres rassurantes. Peut-être était-ce elle qui sait.

Un rire.

Un rire d'enfant.

Était-ce son rire? Il ne souriait plus. Si avant, c'était bien un sourire, ce qui s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres quelques instants plus tôt. Mais là, plus rien, il sentait ses membres devenir plus lourds, sa respiration s'alourdir alors qu'il bougeait lentement suivant les traces, les empruntes laissées par la petite fille. Ses pas, ses pieds nu, de grand pieds venant effacer ses traces. Une goutte, tomba, glissant de son visage, s'écrasant sur ses pieds. C'était le vent qui griffait son visage, presque au sang, arrachant des larmes à ses yeux. L'empêchant. Le freinant. Il ne parvenait plus à se mouvoir. Il entendit un battement. Un grand tambour qui résonnait dans son en son point central. De plus en plus vite alors qu'il se figeait petit à petit. Que c'était drôle, il ne ressentait plus vraiment son corps. La grande plénitude qu'il ressentait, s'évanouissait alors que son regard plongeait dans une flaque d'eau.

Une flaque d'eau qui montrait son reflet.

Un reflet déformant.

De deux billes noires.

Il hurla, se réveillant en sursaut. La respiration haletante, il regarda tout autour de lui. La peur alourdissant ses membres. Il se releva, ses mouvements lents, tâtonnant dans le noir pour trouver l'interrupteur.

Ah.

La lumière. Et rien n'était inhabituel. Il avait eu pourtant la sensation, prégnante de ressentir une main touchant son cou et le serrer, le tenir dans un étau jusqu'à l'étrangler, l'étouffer.

Encore un cauchemar... Il lâcha un rire. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Sa main repoussait ses minces cheveux de son front humide. A croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper à cette folie.

Il aurait presque préféré se geler dehors, à guetter... Mais un humain qui n'avait aucune capacité sensoriel ne pouvait guère être utile. Alors on l'avait sommé de dormir. Il baissa ses yeux, vers son réveil. Que quatre heure du matin... Mais il n'arriverai pas à se rendormir. Autant se préparer pour la journée... Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se rafraichissant le visage à grands coup d'eau. Comme pour purifier ce qu'il avait vu. Dans ses rêves. Ses cauchemars qui le glaçait. Comme s'il... Il avait presque l'impression que c'était réel.

Comme avec le Nogitsune...

Non. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Inutile d'y repenser pas quand... Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il n'avait même pas allumé la lumière. Pour ne pas voir son visage se refléter dans la glace. Trop peur de... Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la paume de ses mains.

Ridicule.

Il y avait une autre affaire. Ce n'était plus le temps d'y penser. Pas maintenant, qu'un autre être surnaturel était déclaré. C'était sûr. C'était la sixième nuit que l'on guettait son arrivé à cet être. Et la première s'était avérée fructueuse. Même si lui dormait pendant ce temps là. On l'avait seulement prévenu après.

Et sa description... Un spectre. Une masse ténébreuse. Destructrice. Scott lui avait même dit qu'il avait eu le souffle coupé, pas en le voyant mais en s'imprégnant de sa présence, de son aura. _Si puissante..._ C'étaient ses propres mots. L'énergie immense suintait de cet être.

Oui, il allait rester réveillé. Il se rassit sur son lit. Mais qu'allait-il faire? Compter les moutons... Ah non, c'était pour s'endormir... Il devait rester réveiller. Ce qui était très mal parti, vu les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Il se figea.

Il avait laissé promener son regard sur sa chambre. Et... qu'est-ce c'était? Une peluche? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis un nounours sur sa commode. Cela n'expliquait pas la crise qu'il était en train d'avoir. Sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus hachée. Non. C'était, il en connaissait très bien la raison.

Parce que cette peluche aux yeux d'un noir profond, presque vivace, venait de son enfance. Elle avait été l'une des dernières confections...

De sa mère.

 _Fatigué, il se frotta les yeux._

 _Perplexe._

 _Puis..._

 _Un sourire fatigué sur son visage._

 _Épuisé par ses larmes._

 _Alors que son père posait une jolie peluche sur son lit._

 _"De ta mère"_

 _Il tourna son regard vers lui._

 _Il était perdu._

 _Première fois que son père lui parlait depuis longtemps._

 _Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

 _Jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fisse._

 _La dernière œuvre qu'elle avait crée._

 _Il le prit dans ses bras._

 _Le serrant._

 _Ne se préoccupant pas de l'aspect un peu étrange, des yeux bien noirs._

 _D'un noir profond._

 _Avec un ruban vert qui ornait les oreilles de cet ours en peluche._

 _Ours qu'il serra dans ses bras._

 _Un sourire doux illuminant le visage de son père alors qu'il le caressait._

Des souvenirs lointain revenaient à la surface. Le submergeant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, incontrôlable. Alors qu'il se souvenait de sa mère sur son lit de linceul. Blanche. Si blanche. Et sa pensée qui l'avait traversé... Que tous ces contes qu'elle prenait plaisirs à lui narrer de sa voix douce n'était que chimère. Poussière. Ironique de voir maintenant que le surnaturel existait. Même si rien ne venait des contes de ce qu'il avait pu voir au côté de Scott.

Il frémit. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette peluche?

Le dernier cadeau de sa mère. La main serrant sa poitrine, il tendit la main vers cet étrange doudou. Celui qui l'avait empêchait de sombrer dans sa plus tendre enfance. Il eut un petit sourire à la vue de cet ours étrange. Il semblait comme le fusiller du regard. C'était drôle. Il avait l'air presque vivant avec cette expression de visage grincheux.

Sa mère avait toujours eu un don pour rendre vivant les choses inanimés.

Que ce soit une simple peluche ou encore...

Son regard s'assombrit.

Des tableaux.

Il ne voulait pas y repenser. Ils étaient dans le grenier, cachés. Mais il se souvenait encore des frissons en regardant ces tableaux. Enfin, c'était stupide.

Vraiment.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Il se précipita sur son portable, décrochant. Il avait bien faillit oublier la créature inconnue, pour qu'on vienne l'appeler à cet heure de la nuit.

-Une petite fille est à l'hôpital, annonça sans plus attendre Scott.

-Quoi? s'enquit Stiles, très attentif.

-Cette nuit...cet être a encore frappé et cette fois-ci, quelqu'un a été touché.

-Une petite fille... répéta Stiles, paralysé.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Pas encore. Une simple coïncidence? Avant, cela ne l'était pas... Alors pourquoi...

-Est-ce qu'elle a des cheveux blonds? interrogea Stiles d'une voix blanche.

Et l'étrangeté de son ton et de sa demande devait surement s'entendre puisqu'il poursuivit:

-Je me demande parce que le physique, s'il y a un physique type, tu sais comme dans les séries criminelles. Il y a souvent un profil type de victime bien qu'évidemment le profil peut être différent, cela peut être juste un endroit particulier, comme l'épisode de...

-Euh Stiles, d'accords j'ai compris ta question mais je ne sais pas, ma mère m'a juste dit qu'une enfant a été retrouvée sous les décombres dans sa maison et cet incident correspond bien à la présence de notre être surnaturel, répondit Scott avant d'ajouter un brin perplexe, pourquoi tu me demandes un profil type, c'est la première blessée et peut-être que c'est juste bien un hasard...

-Non, ce n'est rien, juste une question qui me traversait l'esprit, de voir si le physique de l'individu pouvait être une cible, au cas où pour protéger les mêmes types de personnes mais tu as raison, c'est sans doute plus accidentel... débita à toute vitesse Stiles.

Ce n'était même pas crédible. Surtout quand il partait dans un de ces monologue... mais Scott semblait fatigué par cette nuit puisqu'il ne releva pas ce point. Ou peut-être...tout le monde s'aveuglait...

Il se secoua mentalement. Il devrait peut-être dormir vu comment il divaguait... Mais il ressentait un vif soulagement pour la petite fille. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une simple coïncidence car dans son rêve la fillette était dans une clairière. Et... non. Il y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

C'était ce qu'il se répéta. Vainement. Car au fond de lui-même, il savait que dans cette ville rien n'était laissé au hasard.

 **OoOoO**

Assis à table, il se servait des tartines quand son père arriva:

-Tu te lève tôt.

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui. Il vit de larges cernes qui s'étendaient sous les yeux de son père. Un visage fatigué.

-J'ai cours aujourd'hui, tu sais, je ne suis pas en vacances.

-Ah oui, fit son père en se passant une main dans ses courts cheveux, d'un air épuisé, je n'ai pas dormi avec cette histoire de la gamine...

Stiles suspendit son geste, le verre près de sa bouche, en entendant son père. Il savait qu'il était occupé, qu'il croulait sous les affaires. Mais évident qu'il allait s'intéresser à celle-ci aussi.

-Et qu'as-tu trouvé? , demanda Stiles calmement.

-Tu sais fiston que c'est fini tout ça, c'est hors de question que tu commences à te mêler des enquêtes, lui rétorqua catégoriquement, le Shériff voyant que son fils allait protester, il ajouta en levant les sourcils, déjà si tu arrives à avoir ton bac, ce sera déjà très bien.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sous le choc et s'indigna:

-Papa! Je vais avoir mon bac, franchement. Comment tu peux seulement en douter!

Son père lui fit les gros yeux. C'était vrai qu'il avait légèrement exagéré vers la fin, en prenant une voix plaintive mais... Ok. C'était faux. Mais ce n'était pas si catastrophique...Non?

-Hum... je ne doute pas de tes talents innés mon fils, mais pourtant le lycée ne semble pas de ton avis puisque je reçois des plaintes de profs de devoir non rendu, de baisse de niveau général...énonça son père avant de poursuivre, mais peut-être que le lycée ne sait pas ton aptitude à obtenir ton bac et tous les profs se trompent, c'est vrai.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à acquiescer avant de se rendre compte que son père avait été depuis le début, sarcastique, se moquant de lui. Alors il choisit une autre option, la plus sûre...

-Alors la petite fille va bien? interrogea Stiles, changeant complètement de sujet, un air innocent plaqué sur son visage...

Qui ne trompa aucunement son père qui lui dit:

-Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu ne dors plus la nuit mais j'attendais que tu viennes me voir car je pensais te laisser de l'espace, te laisser du temps, à toi comme à tes amis. Surtout depuis que tu t'es évanoui en plein cours de sport. Mais tu n'es pas venu.

Une pointe de culpabilité le traversa. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son père attendait qu'il vienne lui parler. Inquiet. Encore. Bien spur que son père n'était pas idiot en ne remarquant pas son état.

Il s'assombrit.

Pendant un instant, il envisagea de tout dire à son père mais le souvenir de son inquiétude avec l'épisode du Nogitsune et de son épuisement le retint. Il ne voulait plus mêler son père à tout ça.

Et puis... Que lui dire? Qu'il entendait des voix? qu'il avait encore des absences? Comment lui dire à son père qui avait craint qu'il ait eu la même maladie...

La même...

Il ravala ses mots en pensées.

Non pas encore. Il n'allait pas y songer.

Il en avait assez.

Marre de se lamenter, sans cesse. Quoique ses rêves voulaient dire, quoique ses souvenirs matérialisaient, ce n'était pas important. Pas alors qu'en étant aussi absent, il pourrait y avoir un autre drame. Et il refusait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Il avancerai comme tous ses amis, comme son père également en travaillant, en essayant, chacun de son côté, de faire son deuil.

Oui... il ne se laisserait plus submerger par ses souvenirs, par son passé. Pas comme c'était le cas avec le Nogitsune. Pour cela qu'il l'avait pris. L'avait choisit.

Alors il allait oublier. Ne plus se laisser atteindre.

Et la première chose qu'il allait faire était de résoudre cette enquête avec ses amis. De déjouer cette créature quelle qu'elle soit, qui s'amusait à tout détruire.

Il se sentit tellement calme en prenant cette décision qu'il lâcha presque un rire.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je vais bien. Vraiment, affirma Stiles d'une voix ferme, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son père avant de reprendre, aucune inquiétude à avoir comme je l'espère que c'est le cas pour cette petite fille, elle a dû avoir mal à la tête en tombant presque d'une hauteur de toit, non? Je-

-Stiles! N'essayes pas de m'avoir, tu ne sauras rien, avertit le Shériff, tu es né seize ans trop tard pour m'avoir.

Stiles grommela, _c'était faux_ , il avait déjà eu son père.

-Bien, je retourne au travail, j'ai encore du boulot, je rentrerais surement tard mais n'en profite pas pour sécher, je t'ai à l'œil!

Pour toute réponse, Stiles leva les yeux au ciels et retourna à sa nourriture. Vraiment plus intéressante que d'aller en cours.

 **OoOoO**

Encore. Dans les ténèbres. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il était éreinté, épuisé de cette angoisse irrationnelle qui le prenait de plus en plus.

-C'est pourquoi vous préférez fuir en fermant vainement les yeux comme si tout allait disparaître, Merlin, tu es devenu un gosse bien agaçant, intervint une voix.

Non. Il ne l'écouterait pas. Ce n'était que son imagination. Il n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ses mais... ses mains. Il allait compter les doigts de ses mains. Cela irait mieux.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre sans pouvoir regarder tes doigts, le railla la voix.

Stiles refusa de reconnaître que cette voix n'avait pas tort. Car acquiescer à des choses qui n'existaient pas, c'était absurde.

-Alors pourquoi n'ouvrez-vous pas les yeux? demanda t-elle moqueusement, auriez-vous peur de voir des choses qui n'existent pas?

Il avait envie de lui répondre. Mais il se retint, l'ignorance était la meilleure des armes, qu'importe à quel point il avait envie...

Il entendit un reniflement méprisant, ne se doutant pas de son origine avant qu'une voix sinueuse vienne interrompre ses divagations:

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et si vous souhaitez m'ignorer vraiment, je vous conseilles de me libérer.

 _Le libérer?_ se demanda Stiles, _mais de quoi parlait-il?_

Il crut entendre un son incrédule venant de son interlocuteur, de son garde fou. Le garde de sa folie? Non. C'était plutôt sa folie puisqu'il l'entrainait à parler tout seul... A moins que-

-Fermez-là, Monsieur Stilinski. Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer avec vos pensées inutiles.

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Stiles. _Mais quel culot!_ il s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche, pour surement déblatérer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, comme son énervement à son propos mais son interlocuteur le coupa:

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre la peine de parler, j'entends très bien vos pensées et si c'est pour dire encore plus d'absurdités que contienne votre esprit déjà, épargnez votre salive, cela vaut mieux.

Il se sentit ouvrir la bouche sous le choc.

-Vous pouvez fermez votre bouche ou souhaitez-vous diffusez votre haleine au monde?

-Oh je ne sais pas, monsieur le mystérieux, s'exclama Stiles, agacé et peut-être un brin vexé _son haleine était très bien_ , je me dis que peut-être si mon haleine vous incommode autant, vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner. Mais c'est dommage car apparemment vous avez besoin de moi...

-Jeune impertinent, c'est bien le fils de sa... grommela l'homme entre ses dents si bien que Stiles n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase.

Il esquissa un sourire, amusé de voir l'autre en perdre ses mots.

-Effectivement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en enfantillage en étant votre psy, déclara l'inconnu faisant se crisper Stiles, ce que sentit bien son interlocuteur puisqu'il discerna clairement à la fin un ton plus amusé.

-Ah! Mais si vous êtes mon psy, je devrais tout vous dire non? demanda Stiles, non je demande parce que j'en ai des choses à dire! Non pas que je vais relater tous les détails de ma vie car ce serait trop long. Bien... que c'est cela le but! Raconter tout et après vous m'analysez, quoique l'information que j'ai pris ce matin, cette fois des céréales et non pas des tartines, je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous soit utile... Ah moins que vous pouvez en déduire, que j'étais-

-Taisez-vous Stilinski, vous êtes toujours aussi bavard dès que vous ouvrez la bouche, je devrais vous faire taire, c'est ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs, pendant que vous m'écouterez attentivement, compris?

Stiles allait dire qu'il ne pouvait guère dire oui, s'il le faisait taire lorsqu'il se figea, effaré. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Sa voix. Elle ne sortait pas. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Je vous avais dit que je vous ferais taire et ce n'est pas la peine de me demander comment, intima l'inconnu d'un ton ferme voyant la question se former dans l'esprit de Stiles, car je ne vous répondrez pas, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de vous assoir, de m'écoutez et de m'obéir, c'est bien compris?

Les yeux fermés, il fut frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui rabattre le caquet de vive voix car il en mourrait d'envie. S'il ne pouvait parler, comment pourrait-il dire quelque chose en cet instant? C'était...Mais... Il comprit. Depuis le début, il parlait avec ce type dans sa tête presque, il n'y avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour que son interlocuteur l'entende. Donc... Il esquissa un sourire.

-N'essayez pas de jouer au malin avec moi. je vous le dis depuis le début que j'entends vos pensées, si vous m'écoutiez et ne passait pas votre temps à rêvasser. Surtout que c'est fort dommage car j'aurais cru que vous voudriez savoir ce qu'il en était de cette affaire au sujet de cet être surnaturel dont vous n'avez pas l'air d'avancer...

Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux, dans un geste incontrôlé avant de les refermer sous la brûlure vive de la lumière.

-Imbécile, gardez les yeux fermés!

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui avait sommé de le regarder car il avait l'air ridicule à fermer les yeux devant lui... Alors pourquoi? Il songea qu'il voulait en ouvrant ses yeux, qu'il se brûle la rétine.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au plus malin encore une fois, vaudrait mieux pour vous si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Stiles se sentit hausser un sourcils. Il avait l'impression que chez cet homme, les menaces étaient monnaies courantes... Il ne savait que penser de cette information...

-Que vous feriez mieux de m'écouter si vous voulez pas que je la mettes à exécution, asséna son interlocuteur d'une voix doucereuse, presque caressante avant d'ajouter, surtout si vous voulez en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

Cette fois-ci, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais se demanda, à lui-même et à l'inconnu, comment il pouvait savoir-

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça, ce n'est qu'un détails mais si cela ne vous intéresse pas...

Et il laissa en suspend sa phrase, comme s'il savait comment Stiles allait réagir. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ils avaient rien trouvé. Et une petite fille en était maintenant victime... Il ne pouvait passer à côté d'une information et... encore...

 _Du sang s'égouttant en un ploc._

 _Visage pâle._

 _Exsangue._

Il s'enfonça les doigts dans sa paume, le brouillard qui l'enveloppa s'effaçant ou plutôt revient enfermer les souvenirs au fond de lui-même. Étrangement, aucune remarque ne vint de la part de l'autre ou peut-être qu'il n'avait lu dans ces pensées à cet instant?

Il se secoua mentalement. Pas le moment non plus de partir dans ses songeries. Alors il finit par hocher la tête.

-Bien, avant de vous révéler l'information que je détiens, je vais vous dire ce que vous allez devoir faire, vous allez brûler l'ours en peluche au dessus du Nemeton et normalement cela devrait fonctionner, murmura l'inconnu à la fin de sa tirade, tout bas, avant de reprendre en voyant que Stiles allait dire quelque chose, je vous conseille d'accepter car sans moi sur cette affaire, vous ne pourriez réussir à régler cette affaire.

Stiles n'avait jamais vu cru voir un jour, quelqu'un de plus fou que Peter Hale mais il venait de le trouver. Un psychopathe, qui n'aimait pas les doudou des enfants pour qu'il lui impose de brûler sa peluche.

Il entendit un claquement de langue méprisant lorsque l'inconnu reprit la parole:

-Bien sûr, si cela vous empêcherait de dormir, je vous ferais un autre doudou, si vous avez peur de vous endormir sans.

Il l'avait dit avec un tel ton narquois que Stiles se demandait sincèrement si cela lui arrivait de parler _normalement._ Pour qu'il ait un tel besoin de se moquer... Ok. Il était complètement vexé et puéril. Mais bordel. De quel droit un inconnu qu'il n'avait vu ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se permettait d'être à ce point sardonique. Encore que s'il l'avait vu tout nu... _Non,_ s'horrifia Stiles. Très mauvaise idée de penser à ça lorsque l'interlocuteur en question pouvait entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ses pensées tout comme il avait rarement pu se taire tout court quand il partait dans un de ces longs monologues. Et il pouvait aller très loin quand on ne l'arrêtait-

-Votre records en matière de monologue ne m'intéresse aucunement, si vous voulez mon aide pour cet être surnaturel comme vous l'appelez, vous feriez mieux d'accepter car ce ne sont pas vos tours de passe-passe qui vont vous sauver la mise cette fois, même _extremis._

Tous son corps se paralysa en entendant la pointe d'insistance particulière sur le dernier mot. Mais non. C'était juste son imagination. Même s'il avait la certitude que l'inconnu ne manquait pas de le provoquer à chaque fois... Mais... Il avait raison. S'il pouvait les aider... Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de cette peluche qui était réapparu, il y avait peu comme par magie. Il entendit un bruit venant de son interlocuteur mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, il y avait quelque chose de plus important. Car la situation commençait à leur échapper et si cela s'aggraver comme le ton de cet homme le laisser penser,...

 _Son rire qui explosait, horrible alors qu'Allison se trouvait dans les bras de Scott._

 _Inerte._

Non. Pas cette fois-ci.

-Bien, puisqu'on est d'accord, je ne vais pas vous demander pas de brûler la peluche avant puisque vous en aurez besoin pour cette petite fille, alors vous pourrez lui faire un dernier aurevoir puisque vous y tenez. Par la suite, vous donnerez la peluche à la fillette. Il faut qu'elle le tienne dans ses mains. Je m'en occuperais.

Perplexe, il allait protester quand l'inconnu ajouta:

-Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous convaincre car vous allez juste le faire, comme vous n'avez rien à perdre puisque vous n'avez aucune idée de comment régler le problème et si cela ne fonctionne pas, vous pourrez toujours continuer à faire ce que vous faisiez avec vos amis, veiller la nuit.

Mais... Pourquoi il pensait régler la situation avec la petite fille? Serait-elle la cible? Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres victimes. Pas... Et si... Une illumination se fit dans son esprit. Cet homme pensait que l'enfant était la clé de cette affaire pas en tant que victime mais en qu'être surnaturel?

-Je suis surpris de ces déductions venant de vous, en effet, c'est le cas. Elle a bien un lien avec cette affaire. Et que je ne vais pas l'expliquer car le temps presse dans son cas, chaque minute compte, si j'ai raison bien évidemment.

Stiles ne nota aucun doute dans sa voix. Il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Mais cette enfant, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital la première fois, après le repas avec son père et les cours, il n'avait rien vu de spécial. Ses parents avaient été très protecteurs avec elle, refusant d'ailleurs qu'ils restent longtemps dans la chambre d'hôpital et seulement parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui l'avait secouru. Mais durant ce laps de temps, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Mais... Il eut un sourire amer. Au départ, il avait eu l'impression que rien ne clochait chez lui. Au tout début. Et le résultat avait été...

C'était pourquoi malgré son scepticisme, il accepta.

 **OoOoO**

-Chut, intima Scott, les oreilles tendu vers le couloir, je crois que la voie est libre.

Stiles se faufila jusque de l'autre côté du couloir sombre, quittant le renfoncement où il était caché avec Scott et ouvrit doucement la poignée.

-Je peux savoir maintenant pourquoi tu m'as appelé en pleine nuit pour qu'on vienne s'infiltrer dans la chambre de la fillette? Et que cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain?

Stiles s'approcha de la petite fille, allongée, sa pâleur se confondant presque avec la couleur blanche des draps. Il effleura ses doux cheveux bruns. Pas blonds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était encore avec ça. Peut-être cette sensation qu'il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose.

-Dit Stiles, tu m'écoutes!

-Chut! siffla Stiles.

Scott leva les yeux au ciels. Il lui renvoyait ses propres paroles alors qu'il y avait quelques minutes il était tout sauf discret.

-Alors tu réponds? Parce que si jamais l'être fait des ravages ailleurs pendant qu'-

-Parce que c'est mon intuition.

Incrédule, Scott le regarda.

-Je vais bien! Pas besoin de me poser la question, mais combien de fois mon instinct a eu raison, je te jure, moi-même je sais pas trop pourquoi mais il fallait absolument que je vienne ici. Alors s'il te plait, fais moi confiance à moins que tu as une meilleure idée.

Stiles était face à Scott, les mains sur ses hanches, attendant sa réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il soupira.

-D'accords, d'accords. c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Alors va s'y fais ce que tu as à faire mais dépêche toi car si jamais des personnes arrivent, j'ai vu le personnel de l'hôpital patrouiller dans les couloirs...

Stiles le remercia à mi-voix avant de se tourner vers la fillette. Il ne le sût pourquoi lui-même mais il savait que le temps pressait. Et qu'il devait... une douleur pulsa à son crâne. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser libre court à ses pensées. il n'avait pas le droit d'être là et si jamais ils se faisaient prendre tous les deux... Il imaginait sans peine la réaction de son père à qui il avait dit qu'il ne se mêlerait pas. Et son père allait savoir que cela avait un lien avec le surnaturel. Non. Il ne voulait pas que les relations avec son père se dégrade, ni que lui, devienne inquiet à l'idée que son père se mêle à nouveau de cette affaire.

Alors il fallait absolument qu'ils partent le plus vite possible. Si seulement... Il avait eu la certitude de venir ici. Qu'il allait résoudre l'affaire. Du moins un peu... Mais comment? Il ne pouvait réveiller la petite fille. Cela ne serait pas utile. Non. Justement, pas ça. Mais alors quoi?

Non. C'était ridicule. Et pourtant, il avait amené son ours en peluche pensant qu'il lui serait utile. Il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus absent, d'être étrange... Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Mais s'il ne faisait plus confiance à son instinct... Qui pourrait lui accorder sa confiance? Il se plaqua une main contre son front. Fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir. Mais comme tous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son meilleur ami qui guettait par la vitre de la porte. Assez éloigné pour qu'il ne voit pas ce que Stiles faisait. Alors doucement, il mit la peluche dans les bras de la petite.

Et...

Attendit.

Encore.

Mais rien. Il se mit à paniquer intérieurement. _Merde. Merde. Merde. Cela ne marche pas. Il avait dit..._ Mais qui? Il se frotta les yeux. Il était vraiment épuisé. Il commençait à délirer. Vraiment surtout quand rien ne fonctionnait. Cette affaire était toute simple. Et puis... rien ne pressait. C'était vrai qu'il y a eu aucun mort. Mais. Pas encore. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre encore. Si tout recommençait encore...

 _Le sang. Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Scott, éperdu sous la pluie._

 _Son père qui tremblait._

 _Maladie._

 _Maman._

La nausée l'envahit sous la puissance de ses flash. Souvenirs. Il ferma ses yeux. Non. Il ne pourrait le supporter.

Une main s'abattit soudainement sur son épaule:

-Putain, quelqu'un arrive, j'ai entendu du bruit! Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais?

-Non, répondit d'un ton morne Stiles.

Rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours immobile. Aucun signe de cet être. Mais peut-être qu'il était détruit. Un vertige l'envahit. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Qu'une peluche pourrait vaincre quoique ce soit? Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu des idées saugrenues mais à ce point...

-Tant pis, là on doit filer et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils nous arrivera si on se fait pincer.

Toujours l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Comme sur cette affaire. Il ne savait rien. Il ne voyait rien. Il était aveugle. Et un jour, une autre victime..

 _Par sa faute._

C'était la voix du Nogitsune. Il faillit rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait retrouvé sa folie. Celle d'entendre des voix.

Non. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il pensait à plusieurs voix? C'était toujours qu'une. La voix de sa conscience. Ou de sa folie. Son cœur battit sourdement. Sa respiration qui s'emballait l'empêchant de réfléchir distinctement. Car rien n'avait de sens.

Tout.

Le surnaturel.

Tout ça... Comme _ces_ voix.

 _Ces_ tableaux.

 _Ces_ contes faux. Rien de tout ça était vrai. Tout était faux. Comme sa promesse à elle. Celle de ne pas l'abandonner. De rester auprès de lui.

Foutaises.

Sa main se posa sur sa gorge. Une douleur le déchira à la poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout ses souvenirs se déversaient en lui.

Trop.

Il étouffait.

Il se sentit tombé en arrière, sur les fesses. Alors que sa vision se fit vitreuse. Il remarqua distraitement qu'il avait enlevé la peluche des bras de la fillette, qui était cramponné à elle. Fortement. Comme pour s'empêcher de tomber... Mais où? Il sentit sa tête se poser sur les genoux de son meilleur ami alors qu'il essayait d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'air paniqué. Mais non. Il n'y avait pas. Trop. C'était trop de voix, de visions qui l'envahirent qui le firent perdre lentement conscience, entendant une dernière fois, de manière diffuse, lointaine:

-Stiles, me fais pas ce coup-là! T'es tout pâle, tu as pas dormi, t'aurais dû te reposer, c'est pas vrai. J'ai encore rien vu. Rien vu... C'est pas vrai. Stiles!

Le Néant l'enveloppa ainsi, le coupant de la chambre alors qu'il crut voir une sorte d'amas sombre grandir, grossir et s'écraser contre les vitres qui éclatèrent en de milliards de brisures fines.

Puis.

Plus rien.

Rien que le vide sombre sous lui.

Il frissonna. Il sentait le froid s'insinuait jusque dans ses os, les entrechoquant. C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression que tout était dilué autour de lui. Le son, l'ouïe, le toucher, la vue... Où il ne voyait rien que les ténèbres.

Ses souvenirs s'effilochaient dans le Néant, à chaque fois qu'il tendait sa main pour les atteindre. Comme inatteignable. Il pouvait être là depuis des heures, des minutes, des jours entier... Tout se était comme hors du temps.

Vide. Le vide grandissait en lui, cherchant quelque chose. Mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et alors que le froid l'engourdissait, il songeait que c'était bien. Ici, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Tout était plus facile.

-Plus facile de se laisser aller alors tu abandonnes?

Quelle était cette voix? Il la connaissait, cette voix bien désagréable, insupportable tellement qu'elle remuait des choses dérangeantes en lui. Mais il n'y avait plus rien en lui. Rien qu'un gouffre profond.

-Alors vous abandonnez vos amis, votre famille, parce que vous avez peur de vous?

Il ignora cette voix. Elle n'avait pas pas d'importance.

-De vos souvenirs, de votre passé...

Il voulut se boucher les oreilles. Elle était persistante. Elle arrivait à s'insinuer en lui, dans le vide qu'il tenait en lieu et place de son âme.

-...plus qu'une coquille vide. Alors c'est comme ça que devient le fils de cette femme? Si faiblard et lâche.

Il sentit ses mains se serrer. Fortement. Oubliant qu'il ne pouvait le ressentir puisqu'il avait perdu tous ses sens. Mais ils revenaient en force. Et avec eux, le gouffre se remplissait. L'abysse n'était plus.

-J'aurais pensé que vous étiez déterminé mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant pour vous, de perdre tout...

La colère éclata en lui, si soudainement en écho à ces paroles. Il ne pouvait les accepter.

-Alors ouvrez les yeux.

C'était ce qu'il fit. Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière l'éblouit. Mais il lutta, il parvenait à voir des tâches sombres dans la lumière. Et une tâche bien connue, une silhouette sombre. Et des yeux d'onyx...

-Ma peluche? croassa laborieusement Stiles, sa voix enroué comme si elle n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.

Il ne put le voir. Mais il le sentit que la silhouette levait les yeux aux ciels alors qu'une voix bien connu, pleine de mordant, résonna :

-Vous prenez la parole pour la première fois que je vous l'autorise et la première chose que vous trouvez à dire est "peluche"... Que vous dormez avec un ours en peluche, cela ne me regarde pas en-

-Je n'ai jamais parlé d'ours en peluche, fit remarquer Stiles avec un sourire, et il y a pas que des ours en peluche, il existe des tonnes de peluche comme un écureuil, un hérisson, un-

-Taisez-vous, Stilinski, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous relance un sort de silence.

-Ah de nouveau Stilinski? Vous l'employez souvent lorsque je vous énerve, chacun sa manière de gérer les choses, d'autres préfèrent me plaquer sur un mur, me lancer un bouquin à la figure...

Il s'interrompit. Puis soudain, nerveux, demanda:

-Vous... n'allez pas me plaquer contre un mur hein?

Il entendit le soupir plus qu'il ne vit son expression. Il vit légèrement la silhouette sombre bouger un peu.

-Je ne répondrais pas à vos délires mais je m'occuperais plutôt de ce qui nous intéresse, Monsieur Stilinski. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Cela n'a pas marché, asséna Stiles, je me suis juste ridiculisé devant Scott et maintenant, cet être court toujours et si jamais cela dégénère... Je...

-Je sais, le coupa l'homme.

-Comment ça vous savez? Que cela n'a pas fonctionné? Bien sûr et maintenant, pleins de catastrophes vont arriver et mon père si jamais il parvient à savoir que j'étais dans cet hôpital...

Sa respiration se coupa, haletante. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Elles le submergeaient, dérangeant ses pensées. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Tout lui revenait trop fort, trop intense.

-Vous pouvez toujours compter vos doigts pour vous assurer que vous êtes dans un rêve ou dans la réalité, à moins que vous ayez trop peur de le découvrir, peut-être pour cela que vous préférez ne pas voir ce qu'il y a et qu'ainsi, vous dormez avec votre peluche, fermant les yeux sur la réalité, que des personnes sont mortes.

Ces mots transpercèrent son cœur. C'était douloureux car tellement juste.

 _Déjà usé, si faible._

Le Nogitsune encore. Il ferma les yeux.

 _Pour cela que je t'ai choisis._

Il voulut se boucher les oreilles.

Ne plus rien entendre.

 _Ta faute._

-C'est comme elle, elle se perdait dans ses illusions, cette femme. Comme votre mère, décidément, si lâche, qui vous a abandonné.

-La ferme!

Stiles avait crié. Ce n'était pas son habitude. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger. Toutes ses paroles se déversèrent de lui, des mots trop retenus, douloureux:

-Ne parlez pas de ma mère. Elle était merveilleuse. Moi. C'est juste moi, le problème, je sais que je me voile la face, je sais que c'est de ma faute et je me lamente pas. Je veux pas être à ce point pathétique mais là, encore une fois, on me fait confiance pour cette affaire. Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Est-ce que je dois dire à mes proches que je deviens fou à nouveau car j'entends des voix?

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il ne voulait pas voir cette lueur dans leurs yeux. La douleur dans leurs yeux. La culpabilité dans les yeux de son père. La pitié. Non pas encore. Il le refusait.

Confus. Perdu.

Tout s'embrouillait. En lui. Se répétait.

-Et vous? Vous ne vous voilez pas la face? Vous parlez des autres mais jamais de vous-même. En quoi est-ce mal de tout enfouir, quand cela ne fait que du mal aux autres, hein Monsieur la peluche?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son interlocuteur se raidir. Il éclata de rire. Un rire amer.

\- Quoi? Vous croyez que je n'avais pas deviné? Il faut que la peluche blablabla, on ne fait pas ce coup-là à Stiles, les mêmes yeux d'onyx, cette lueur vivante. C'est absurde. Mais plus rien n'a de sens, de toute manière. Parce que vous avez du connaître ma mère non? C'est elle qui vous a emprisonné dedans non, je ne sais comment? Vous avez parler de libération, que je devais vous libérer... Et c'est de cette peluche, non?

Il hoqueta. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Ne remarquant pas que ses yeux étaient devenus humides. Trop.

Aucun sens.

-C'est vrai, fit lentement l'homme, je suis bien emprisonné dans cette peluche par votre mère. Elle voulait aller plus loin. Et faire ce qui ne devrait être possible, en enfermant mon âme dedans. Vous avez bien deviné, vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère.

-Ah! Maintenant je suis le fils de ma mère dans le bon sens, quand cela vous arrange hein? Bordel, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, je me fiche que vous me trouvez pathétique, que je me bouge pas et je m'en fiche que vous êtes enfermé, ce n'est pas mon problème. Laissez-moi.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, Stiles, ni je vous trouves pathétique. Ne me prêtez pas des choses que je n'ai pas dîtes.

-Ah pardon! s'exclama Stiles, en levant exagérément ses bras en l'air, je suis désolé, vous me trouvez plutôt lâche, c'est vrai. Vous avez raison, c'est mieux.

Il avait déclamé cela d'un ton ironique, sachant que cela ne plairait pas à son interlocuteur à cheval sur le respect. Mais ces considérations lui passait par dessus la tête. Il bouillonnait juste.

-Ne soyez pas impertinent, le réprimanda-t-il l'homme avant de soupirer et de reprendre plus doucement, on a pas de temps à perdre-

-Je sais très bien que tout est de ma faute, siffla Stiles en essayant vainement malgré la lumière vive, de fusiller du regard l'homme, alors vous n'avez rien besoin de dire, je n'ai pas à faire perdre votre temps, je ne vous retiens pas.

Il s'attendit presque à entendre l'homme s'énerver définitivement pour son insolence et qu'il parte enfin. _Mais on ne pouvait laisser tranquille Stiles_ , _bah non,_ songea sarcastiquement Stiles, _c'est bien mieux d'embêter Stiles.  
_

-Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que tout était de votre faute?

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, pestant à demi-mots contre cette lumière aveuglante. Il plaisantait, là. C'était ce qu'il lui disait depuis le début.

-C'est vrai que...j'ai pu vous le faire penser. Mais vous n'étiez pas censé le prendre pour vrai. Ni que votre mère vous a abandonné.

 _Pourtant, je l'ai bien entendu distinctement,_ le railla Stiles en pensée.

Mais pas si intérieurement que ça avec cet homme.

-Oui, je l'ai dit. Mais vous n'êtes pas censé le croire. Votre mère vous aimait.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciels.

-Non écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, Stilinski, votre mère vous aimait. Pourquoi je me retrouvée dans cette peluche? Par amour pour vous. Elle voulait vivre. Elle ne voulait pas vous laisser alors si elle s'enfermait dans son atelier, c'était pour vous offrir une peluche où elle pourrait enfermer son âme dedans. Elle avait réussi pour moi. Elle devait faire un portrait de moi et de mes collègues. Et avec moi, elle avait dit qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose de nouveau. Que cela pouvait marcher avec moi par a... Cela n'a pas d'importance mais avec moi, elle a pu le faire. Enfermer une âme et pas que des souvenirs dans un portrait. C'était une véritable révolution qu'elle a pu faire. Mais ce n'était qu'un test. Elle avait promis de me libérer après qu'elle ait réussi pour elle-même car elle t'aimait et elle voulait rester auprès de toi même après qu'elle t'ait oublié, qu'elle ne soit plus là. Mais ceci, elle ne pouvait le faire pour elle-même. Et personne pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et le temps passait sans solution, elle m'avait oublié. Sa promesse. Mais elle se souvenait de l'amour qu'elle te portait et elle s'est rappelé qu'elle voulait rester auprès de toi. Alors elle t'a offert une peluche. Moi.

Stiles l'écouta, figé, notant distraitement qu'il était passé du vouvoiement au pour mieux lui faire entendre. Mais quoi? Sa morgue partit. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était pas ce dont il se souvenait lui. Son enfance...

 _-Vous êtes qui?_

 _La voix polie de ma mère._

 _Ne me reconnaissant plus._

C'était tout ce dont il se souvenait. C'était faux.

-Je n'étais qu'un éclat vacillant, continua la silhouette, au départ je ne pouvais interagir. Je n'avais qu'à peine conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Alors je n'avais pas vu... Ni sentit... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Que ce n'était pas la petite fille, que c'était toi.

 _Moi?_ pensa Stiles. Mais de quoi parlait cet homme? Que... Il ouvrit grands les yeux. Il voulait dire... Que l'être surnaturel. Que tout ça. C'était lui?

Encore.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais tu étais si entouré de choses étranges, sortant du monde moldue... Que je n'aurais jamais pu penser que cela venait de toi. Je l'avais senti sur toi. Sa trace. Et j'ai pensé que cela venait de la victime, la petite fille qui était une enfant. Et j'en ai alors profité pour te demander de me brûler. Le Nemeton. C'était grâce à une de ces écorces que ta mère avait pu confectionner cette peluche en m'enfermant. C'était l'un des ingrédients. Et la meilleure façon de me libérer. Et pour la petite... Cela collait si bien. Surtout que les grands-parents de la petite n'étaient pas moldu alors... Mais non. Tout était sous mes yeux. Et je n'avais pas deviné que tu aurais pu rejeter que celle de ta mère.

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Il lui disait que tout était de sa faute et là, il parlait de rejet. Il était perdu.

-Si évident mais que je pensais impossible. Je n'avais même pas sentit le moindre noyau magique chez toi. Mais c'est si trompeur, cette ombre. Tu rejette la magie de ta mère, ta propre magie. Depuis ton enfance.

Stiles se crispa. C'était... Il était fou?

-Vous parlez de la magie, pas quand même des magiciens? Ah vous croyez au père noël aussi? Non parce que cela n'existe pas. Mais je ne vous juge pas hein... Chacun ses croyances.

-Stiles!

-Oui?

-Taisez-vous et ne me mentez pas, ces paroles ont boug" quelque chose en vous. Et vous croyez au loup-garou, au banshee et autres êtes surnaturels mais pas que vous possédiez la magie comme votre mère?

-Non.

Stiles savait faire la distinction entre la réalité et la fiction. C'était juste... ridicule. Lui de la magie? Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus d'ordinaire.

-C'est vrai, vous n'avez plus vraiment de magie et ce depuis longtemps, depuis votre enfance. C'était trop pour vous. Et votre noyau s'était fragilisé, propice à... Pour cela que non vous n'êtes pas sorcier.

Stiles, incrédule, ne put s'empêcher de penser aux sorcières volant sur leur balai avec un chapeau pointue.

-Non, sortez de votre tête ces images, poursuivit-il exaspéré, le temps presse, maintenant que vous avez rejetez aussi le monde que vous dites "surnaturel", en totalité, non seulement la ville, mais même le pays vont être en danger.

-Parce que je rejette les sorciers, pouffa Stiles.

-Parce que tu as développé un obscurus, énorme. Parce que tu rejettes l'existence de la magie, du surnaturel. Parce que tu penses que tout ira mieux sans. Que tout le monde serait en vie sans. Parce que tu veux disparaître.

Son rire s'éteignit. Stiles ne s'attarda pas sur "obscurus", terme qu'il ne connaissait pas... Mais sur le reste. C'était...

Pas vrai.

Jamais, il...

Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Ol ne remettait pas la faute sur le surnaturel.

-Il ne s'agit pas de mettre la faute sur toi ou autre chose, Stilinski! tonna l'homme, arrêtez de vous en vouloir pour tout. Arrêtez de fuir vos mais, vos souvenirs, le deuil... Arrêtez de fuir la réalité.

De nouveau le vouvoiement...L'homme s'énervait. Stiles allait protester mais son interlocuteur le coupa:

-Non vous allez dire que vous ne fuyez pas vos amis. Mais vous ne leur parlez pas. Vous les ignorez. Vous fuyez tout. Votre mère vous aimait. Elle aimait sa magie. Elle aimait la magie. Peindre. Confectionner des ours en peluche. Mais tout ça... C'était pour vous. Scott, votre père, vos amis s'inquiètent tous pour vous. Personne ne souhaite votre disparition, si ce n'est vous et votre stupidité.

Il eut presque l'envie d'embêter l'homme sur ces paroles qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il sentait même son regret d'ici.

Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il pensa à _eux._

Envoyer des piques, parler beaucoup comme toujours. N'était-ce pas une manière pour lui de fuir...

Et maintenant... Encore une fois. Tout. Alors ce sentiment... Ses souvenirs avaient même essayé de le prévenir.

 _Tu étais déjà possédé quand je t'ai pris._

Le Nogitsune le savait même. il devait se moquer de lui. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment appartenu.

Ses rêves.

 _La petite fille blonde, aux cheveux presque blanc._

Cette sensation d'être possédé.

Ces absences.

Encore.

Il... Il se couvrit la bouche, sonné.

Toutes ses révélations lui donnaient la nausée. Et il devait croire que tout ça était vrai? Que tout n'était pas de sa...

-Prononcez moi encore une fois ce mot et... le menaça l'inconnu.

Sa peluche le menaçait. Il y avait quelque chose d'hilarant dedans.

Alors il ria, pleurant à moitié. Il... Tout était dingue. Quand il raconterait à Scott... Mais non. Il s'en souviendrait pas, non. A chaque rêve terminé, il ne se souvenait de rien.

-Pas dans un rêve, nous sommes dans le noyau de votre corps. Votre âme.

 _Mon âme?_ Il regarda autour de lui mais la lumière vive, l'éblouissait, l'en empêchant.

-Il faut que vous me laissez faire, Stilinski. Cela me fera surement disparaître, même pas besoin de Nemeton avec cet obscurus. J'ai encore la puissance suffisante pour le détruire, ce qui m'épuisera définitivement et me libérera, sans doute, mais je ne peux le faire tout seul. J'arriverai seulement à me libérer peut-être mais pas à annihiler son existence.

 _Le laisser faire?_ Il était déjà dans son âme.

-Non me laisser vraiment. Vous devez enlever vos barrières.

Il n'avais pas de barrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il-

-Si derrière lesquels vous vous cachez.

Il se tendit. Il le saurait si... Il ferma les yeux.

-Arrêtez de fuir, vous ne voulez plus revoir vos amis et votre père? Vous voulez blessez quelqu'un?

 _Non._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Pas encore. Il ne voulait faire de ma à personne.

 _Parce que tu étais faible._

Le Nogitsune... Non. Il... Il ne voulait plus se laisser manipuler sans rien dire. Il ne voulait blesser personne. Il ne voulait pas blesser la confiance de ses proches.

Il avait promis à son père.

Il s'était promis à lui-même de ne plus être faible.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici même si cet endroit était si doux. Il ne pouvait pas.

C'était pourquoi lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, alors même qu'il allait ouvrir sa bouche, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il pouvait voir.

Distinctement.

Cet homme aux yeux d'onyx.

Les propres mots de cet inconnu qu'il entendrait encore longtemps alors qu'il sentait l'espace tout autour de lui, se disloquer.

S'effaçant.

Alors que les mots de cet homme, pas si inconnu, résonnait encore en lui.

Indistinctement.

 **OoOoO**

Mais rien ne resta.

Que les ténèbres.

Avant qu'une lumière, éclatante, brillante vient l'engloutir.

Son monde. Ce poids dans son âme disparaissant enfin.

 **OoOoO**

-Tu n'oublieras pas de venir demain, y aura Kira, dit la voix de Scott.

Stiles, assis sur le canapé, le téléphone à la main, rit:

-Si c'est pour que je tiennes la chandelle, non merci.

-Mais non idiot, y aura Lydia! Et puis tu me dois bien ça, je suis sûr que dans la bataille, c'était toi qui a cassé mon poignet.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir, nigaud, puisque personne ne s'en souvient vraiment de ce final.

C'était vrai. Que des souvenirs flous, indistinct. Une lumière vive. Un sentiment de liberté. De lui? D'un autre? Des deux. C'était si confus. Et la chambre de l'hôpital avait été complètement détruite et le personnel de l'hôpital qui était venu voir pour le bruit, avaient été assommé. Mais heureusement aucune victime. La petite fille aussi n'avait rien eu comme Stiles, Scott, Lydia et Kira qui étaient venues. Juste quelques souvenirs en moins. C'était peut-être le choc de la destruction de cet être. Il se souvenait bien de cet amas noirâtre. Et sa destruction... C'était d'une telle puissance. D'ailleurs il ne se souvint plus vraiment qui avait porté le coup fatale. Kira? Il avait cru voir un reflet argenté. Une douleur dans le crâne interrompit ses pensées. Voilà ce qu'ils récoltaient tous en cherchant dans leurs souvenirs, comme s'ils avaient une gueule de bois...

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu es juste maladroit, tu as juste dû trébucher comme-

-Stiles, gardes ton avis! Surtout quand il est aussi faux!

Il ricana en entendant son ami rouspéter après sa main en cherchant sa télécommande de la télé, tombé.

-Ne te moques pas, j'aimerais bien t'y voir.

-Tu vas encore guérir rapidement alors te plaint pas, Scotty.

Il entendit son ami se plaindre que cela ne changeait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Stiles ajouta que c'était une chochotte. Et alors, une dispute démarra, encore.

-Stiles! Arrête d'embêter Scott et viens manger!

Son ami se moqua, riant à moitié. Stiles s'offusqua. Son père prenait même pas la défense de son propre fils. Il raccrocha presque au nez de Scott.

Non. Il n'était pas vexé.

-Tu voulais fêter noël avec tes amis aussi? s'enquit son père, une fois que son fils se fut installé.

-Non, non. Je les vois au jour de l'an. Et Noël, on le passe chacun en famille, non?

Son père lui sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage, arrachant une grimace à Stiles.

-J'ai vu ton cadeau sous le sapin, Stiles...

-Oh tu as vu mon cadeau, alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses? s'enthousiasma Stiles.

-Un tablier rose...

-Avec des moufles, sois pas rabat-joies.

Il vit son père lever les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, tu as raison excuse moi, merci pour ton cadeau rose bonbon. D'ailleurs...

-Hum? fit Stiles la bouche pleine de pâte.

-Parles pas la bouche pleine, le réprimanda automatiquement son père avant d'ajouter, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Stiles ouvrit grands les yeux. Ils s'étaient déjà offert la veille de Noël des cadeaux. Ce matin, c'était juste une petite blague...

-Ce n'est rien, je n'avais pas terminé hier, juste ce matin, donc je n'ai pas pu te le donner avant.

Intrigué, Stiles attrapa le paquet que lui tendit son père. Il s'attendait presque à tous. Mais...

Pas à en sortir du sac, un petit ours.

Un ours en peluche bien connu.

-Je suis pas très doué, c'est pas très beau. Mais tu y tenais, cela vient de ta mère alors...

Sa mère. Ils parlaient souvent tous les deux. Un peu. Et peut-être qu'un jours, il ira même déterrer les vieux tableaux de sa mère. Peut-être.

Mais là, il avait sa dernière création entre ses mains qu'il avait cru disparu.

En effet, c'était grossièrement cousus au niveau du ventre mais Stiles s'en fichait.

Il était juste ému.

-Merci papa.

Les yeux de Stiles brillèrent. Il ne pensa pas au fait que son père allait surement découvrir que les petits malins à l'hôpital était lui et ses amis. Non. Il ne pensa pas aux futurs problèmes familiales ou surnaturels.

Il était juste heureux de ce noël avec son père.

Et cette peluche.

Un homme qui lui ressemblait par bien des aspects, un nom enfoui qui ressurgi des tréfonds de sa mémoire, qui avait résonné en lui et qu'il remercia au fond de lui-même.

Un nom.

 _Severus Snape._

* * *

C'est la fin de cet OS.

Si vous avez des questions, des impressions à partager... N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, cela fait toujours plaisir :)

Cet OS est entièrement du point de vue de Stiles donc après vous interprétez comme vous voulez les autres personnages. Mais j'espère que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer ce que je voulez. Et j'ai pas pu développer tous les personnages. Mais tant pis.

Sinon que pensez vous du coup de la peluche? Je l'ai bien associé à l'idée des peintres de portrait, en plus poussé. Et l'associant à autre chose, les horcruxes sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Mais bien de la magie "blanche". Je n'ai pas plus développé parce que c'est du point de vue de Stiles et Severus n'allait pas tout déblatérer... Mais petit indice, il a faillit le dire. Si pour les horcruxes il faut la mort. Pour là il faut notamment donc? Il y a un moment, il allait dire quelque chose qui commence par un "a". C'est quelque chose de connu et dit souvent dans les bouquins d'ailleurs.

Je ferais peut-être des bonus un de ces jour. Pas là. Mais plus tard. Quand j'aurais finit la série, parce que j'en suis qu'à la saison 5, vers le milieu. Donc il y a peut-être eu plus d'information sur la mère de Stiles, d'ici la saison 5.

J'espère que c'était assez cohérent sinon le tout...avec ce cross-over et que j'ai pas été OOC... J'ai essayé d'être proche des caractères des personnages et faire interagir des personnages qui ne se sont jamais parlés x) Mais c'est à vous de juger :)

Et sinon Machon's Apprentice j'ai lu que tu aimais bien les Animaux fantastiques^^ D'où l'un des éléments de l'os.

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année :)

Sur ce,

A la prochaine!


End file.
